Chuck & Sarah Vs The Intersect's Fates  English
by AgentBartoWalker
Summary: Repost in English of my fic when I saw not a lot of people read french. This is a fic that is located towards the end of Season 2, Charah at the end of the first chapter, even if gradually start similar but different story in the series and as far.


Chapter 1: "The Truth"

0000000000

On the way north to near Barstow, Chuck was as happy than worried by the treachery that Sarah had made for him and turned to her to talk about it.

"Sarah is the betrayal." Chuck said, frowning.

"Not at all." She said focused on the road.

"You kidding right? You kidnap an asset of the U.S. government!" Raise it and cried.

"So what?" She says with a hint of anger.

"So what?" He quipped almost shocked by raising the tone of his voice. "It's treason".

"Not to you," she said. "I have not betrayed you."

"You risk jail for that!"

"But at least my teammate who trust me, is not in a bunker for the rest of is life." She replied with a voice choked by anger.

"Is he a little more than that?"

"For me yes, but not for himself appears." She spat venom, turning to him also with a mixture of anger, pain and sadness then watching the road again.

"Stop Sarah, you know very well the feeling I have for you."

"Yes, that is mean nothing." She said with pain.

"This is not true I care a lot of you!" He said.

"Not true! You clearly demonstrate to me!"

"What have I said or what have I done to make you believe that?"

"Have you ever forget the moment when you broke my heart?" She said with tears that began to rise.

"What moment?" He asked puzzled.

"That night at the fountain. that night... Where I thought I glimpsed a future life... With you." Sarah said with sadness and almost inaudible whisper in the last sentence.

"Oh shit." He said horrify in perceiving his mistake. "Uh... Eh, eh, eh... Uh... Well about that... Well, uh... Eh, eh... How to explain..." It began trying to choose his words carefully knowing that their welfare depends on it.

"What about that? What is there to explain?" She asked with this time a mixture of sadness and suspicion, with tears that began flow to her beautiful sapphire by looking.

Chuck wondered at that time looking in his eyes glassy, if the lie was it well worth it and seeing all that he has caused in the mind of the woman he considered to be the one and only true love of his life... He considers his soul mate... He decided he would tell her the truth. Whatever happens in the future.

"I have not been very honest in true..."

"What? How so?" Inquiring Sarah, one can forget his sadness and exit to spy by becoming more suspicious, but always with her tears and screwing sad.

"Well I maybe lying a little bit..." He said, fidgeting in the passenger seat and looking more worried about his health than anything else.

"What?" She cried.

"You could stop the car and store it on the low side please?" He said becoming really worried.

"Tell me everything at once." Sarah said with anger suddenly back to the forefront but always with her tears and screwing sad.

"Okay, but store the car before please."

"Very well."

Sarah pulls the car over to the side, wondering what he was going to say and it must be admitted with a can see really high hopes, but kept screwing itself but less tearing.

"So?" She asked, turning to him, looking into his eyes and folding his arms.

He swallowed hard and decided to go.

"You probably remember what I said about the fact that you were ... That you're everything I want in a woman and more?" He asked.

She simply nodded with a sense of happiness that appeared when he said, and she's hopes incresed a longer more, but decresed remembering also what he said then.

"And you also remember what I said then that can not work between us because I wanted a normal life with a normal girlfriend that I can call when I had a hard day or when Morgan did something stupid, not while you stop a revolution with a fork and feel like an idiot then." It ends.

"Yes..." Sarah replied softly.

"It was this part of the history that I lied ..." He admitted, waiting for his reaction.

"Scuse me?" She was not on what she heard she was inwardly well already find all the hope she had lost everything back part time.

"I said it was the part that I lied ..." He said looking at her.

And he saw, Sarah Walker, the super spy of the CIA, the ninja bad ass, kick ass, overtrain the most beautiful, the most dangerous and most intelligent of all the women, Chuck Bartowski, the Nerd Herder with the most all powerful supercomputer in the world in his head... Smile... The best and most sincere smile he has ever seen.

"Sarah?"

"Sarah do you hear me?"

"Sarah?"

He began to worry when suddenly he saw a tear running down his cheek, then another on the other cheek.

"A lie?"

"Sorry?"

"You lied to me?"

"Oh... Uh... Yes."

Sarah suddenly fell upon him embraces strongly, left few tears flow.

"Why?" Suddenly asked toi him this time with the mixture of anger, pain and sadness back.

"Well just to protect you..."

"Protect me?" She asked angrily.

"Yes." He replied simply.

"Protect me from what ?" She asked with more anger.

"To get yourself killed."

"What ?" She asked shocked by this aswer unspected.

"Your feelings for me undermines your effectiveness as an agent, and almost cost you your life." He explained.

"You did that for me ?"

Sarah asked as she not believe her ears. Chuck Bartowski, the man kindest and most caring she never saw, the man who said he loved without restraint, the man who try very hard to ensure that they can be together, despite the obstacles that began in their way, had passed his happiness for her safety after she silk in no danger...

"Yes ..." He replied, looking away toward the road.

She gently screwing bis head has two hands, forcing him to watch her.

"It is of the most ..." She began by looking into his eyes lovingly. "The most stupid that I never get to hear !" She screamed furiously.

"W-What?" He asked, puzzled by his sudden change of mood.

"You of course!"

"But I ..."

"There is not but worry ! Is for me to decide whether or not my feelings for you are dangerous and not to you !" She said with power and determination, but also with passion. "Who told you may well have put his idea of shit in your head. Who ? Is Casey ? Is that it ? The Bastard ! The son of bitch ! He will see that I get my hands on him !"

"No..." He said with shame.

"Then who ? Carina ? Did she speak without my silk know ? If it is I'm going to beat the shit of that bitch !"

"No, no Sarah... It's not her..." He began looking down.

"Who's Chuck ?" She said more calmly but still firm.

"Brice..." He said, looking back into the eyes. And when he did he saw the blackest hatred and deepest he has never seen in his life.

"Brice? Brice Larkin? The Brice Larkin who would do anything to hope and sleep with me again?" She asked with pure anger and hatred.

"Uh... Yes..." He responds by perceiving but too late, his mistake when the storm Sarah, fell on him.

"Charles Irving Bartowski ! It happens to you occasionally use your super brain other than for this damn computer out loud !"

"Uh..." He said worried and confused because the last person to be called by his full name like that, it was Elie and yet it's when he was 14 and because he had done something stupid youth.

"Damn Chuck ! Thoughtful one can ! Brice would do anything to recup me ! Everything ! But he knows that my heart is already has someone else ! So it's this kind of cheap shot because he believe in that it has nothing to lose and I'm "always"... (She makes gillemet with her hands) In love with him ! Besides us it was not even love, it was just gender-based mission, just a way to get rid of the adrenaline, I really experienced the love with one person and the same person who has my heart. " She said, hoping that this time it enters the brain overload with the Intersect.

"So your heart is at someone else ? Someone I know ?" He asks with a silly smile.

"You know very well who is him." It responds with a small smile too.

"Says no?" He said, grinning.

"You really want me to do... Oh, and then you know what ? Here... I'm falling in love with you from the time you helped this small ballerina and his father, and when you defuse a bomb with a computer virus from a porn site." She said, grinning also of all his teeth. With tears of joy streaming down his makeup.

"You're in love with me ?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes..." Soufla she said. "I love you Chuck Bartowski..." She said with tears of love.

"Oh Sarah..." He said as he goes close to her. "I love you too Sarah Walker..."

And finally with the last joint statement to be had to wait two years, two long years of soufrance, their lips met and shared a real kiss, a kiss, no cover kiss even for them is was more than that, this kiss would be a the beginning of a great story...

0000000000 


End file.
